


Дикая книга с Ганновер-сквер

by Svengaly



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly





	

Зима 1817 года растянулась на целую вечность и томила ожиданием неведомых перемен. Воздух над крышами Лондона, казалось, сгустился; накопившееся напряжение сыпалось на землю снегопадами и прорывалось в кружении вороньих стай, летевших и летевших на север из какого-то далёкого далёка.

В феврале великий чародей мистер Норрелл покинул город и вернулся в аббатство Хартфью. Свои книги он забирал с собой. Отъезд был поспешным, в доме царила суматоха, и потому никто не заметил, как одна книга вылезла из-под укрывавшей её ткани, вывалилась из сундука и, приподнимаясь на краях переплёта, как летучая мышь, очутившаяся на земле, приподнимается на сгибах крыльев, бойко поковыляла прочь. Вошли слуги, захлопнули крышку сундука и, обвязав его ремнями, вынесли из комнаты.  
Пока они не ушли, книга пряталась в углу. 

Передвигаясь вдоль стены, шмыгая из одного укромного места в другое, книга добралась до чёрной лестницы, захлопнулась, защёлкнулась и скатилась по ступеням кувырком. 

На улице шёл мокрый снег. Книгу это не смутило: её переплёт был сделан из хорошо выдубленной кожи, а страницы — из превосходного пергамента. К тому же она умела защитить себя от сырости… и не только. 

В тёмном переулке книга повстречалась с крысой — огромной наглой лондонской крысой. При виде роскошного угощения, выскочившего ей навстречу, крыса присела на задние лапы и только что не присвистнула. Книга мгновенно приняла боевую стойку, поднявшись торчком и встопорщив страницы. После секундного замешательства крыса бросилась в атаку. Некоторое время в переулке слышны были разъярённый визг и шипение. Потом эти звуки сменились тихим выразительным «хрум-хрум-хрум». После этого книга продолжила свой путь, а в переулке остался лежать голый крысиный хвост. 

***  
В это самое время на улице Мэйпоул, расположенной неподалёку от Ганновер-сквер, Сара Джейн Пулман, вдова, совершала свой вечерний туалет. Умывшись холодной водой, она растёрла лицо накрахмаленным льняным полотенцем, отчего её щёки стали красными и блестящими, как яблоки, расплела волосы, уложенные на затылке «ракушкой», и принялась их расчёсывать перед тем, как надеть ночной чепец. Внезапно Сара Джен вскочила на ноги, издала рассерженный крик, метнулась к окну и плотно задёрнула шторы, после чего бросила щётку для волос в угол — жест, совершенно ей не свойственный.

Чтобы объяснить, почему вдова Пулман принялась бросаться щётками, придётся сделать небольшое отступление. 

Для начала скажем, что если про Ганновер-сквер слышал каждый житель Британских островов (по крайней мере, такой, что хоть отчасти интересуется магией или хотя бы жизнью богатых и знаменитых), то про улицу Мэйпоул не слыхал почти никто. Ганновер-сквер и улица Мэйпоул отличались, как лицевая сторона платья и его подкладка. Дома на улице Мэйпоул были несравненно меньше, чем на Ганновер-сквер; двухэтажные, узкие, они напоминали, не при Саре Джейн будь сказано, гробы, поставленные на торец. Мостовую здесь не выметали так чисто, а канавы не чистили так часто, поэтому улица Мэйпоул довольно сильно пахла. Впрочем, это была изнанка добротного платья, а не каких-нибудь отрепьев, как Уайтчепел, и жаловаться местным жителям не приходилось, благо люди они были не избалованные и ко всему принюхавшиеся. 

Сара Джейн Пулман по местным меркам была хорошо обеспечена и могла себе позволить прислугу (одну служанку, к которой относилась скорее как к подруге), добротную одежду (половину которой шила сама) и сытную еду (уже несколько лет она страстно мечтала попробовать ананас). 

Ей было тридцать лет, и, хотя она не блистала той красой, что в путь суда подвигла, наружность имела довольно привлекательную. При желании Сара Джейн без труда могла бы сменить вдовье положение на жизнерадостный статус новобрачной, однако желания такого совершенно не испытывала. Мужчины, по её мнению, будучи существами небесполезными, вносят в жизнь слишком много беспорядка. 

Иными словами, Сара Джейн процветала. Однако нет в мире совершенства, и в пуховой перине бытия миссис Пулман имелось два преострых шипа. 

Первым источником огорчений Сары Джейн был задний двор её дома. Затенённый со всех сторон и покрытый комковатой глинистой почвой, он наотрез отказывался взращивать цветы, зелень и другие полезные растения, производя зато сорняки в неимоверных количествах. 

Вторым шипом был некий Биссетт, требовавший, чтобы его называли капитаном (хотя был всего лишь боцманом, ходил на одних только каботажных судах и пользовался репутацией бездельника и пьяницы, каковым остался и на суше). Сара Джейн и её служанка Агнес называли его «капитан Подгляда». 

Задний двор дома Сары Джейн выходил на строение, когда-то бывшее каретным сараем. Владелец, не имевший кареты, но имевший нужду в деньгах, переделал сарай под жилой флигель, позаботившись о квартиросъёмщиках настолько, чтобы прорубить в одной из комнат окошечко, выходящее на двор Пулманов. На этот самый двор выходила и спальня Сары Джейн. 

Пока комнату во флигеле занимала девица, изготовлявшая шляпки, Сара Джейн даже не задумывалась о том, какое впечатление производит, расчёсывая волосы вечером или поутру. Но шляпница съехала, в комнату вселился капитан Биссетт, и всё переменилось. 

Стоило Саре Джейн случайно посмотреть в окно, как она тотчас натыкалась на взгляд соседа, такой масленый, что его можно было намазывать на булочку, если только вы не против столь гадкого кушанья. 

Больше всего бедную миссис Пулман угнетала невозможность поговорить с соседом по душам, поскольку невозможно запретить человеку глазеть в своё собственное окно, а доказать, что капитан Биссетт подглядывает, Сара Джейн не могла. К тому же она скорее прыгнула бы в Темзу, чем заговорила с мужчиной о подобных вещах. 

Поэтому Саре Джейн оставалось лишь мечтать о том, чтобы на заднем дворе выросло огромное дерево и закрыло её спальню, или налетел ветер и унёс капитана Подгляду на лошадиные широты, или даже чтобы Биссетт ослеп (до какой только жестокости не доведёт женщину докучливый поклонник!) Она купила самые плотные, самые длинные шторы и закрывала на ночь ставни, но ведь нельзя всю жизнь провести за запертыми ставнями. Даже в те дни и ночи, когда капитана Биссетта не было дома, Саре Джейн чудилось, что в щель между шторами заглядывает его жадный глаз. 

Сегодняшним вечером жадный глаз присутствовал не в одном только её возмущённом воображении: в окне напротив маячил бутылкообразный силуэт мнимого капитана. Едва удержавшись от того, чтобы погрозить ему кулаком, Саре Джейн с грохотом захлопнула ставни, после чего улеглась в постель в самом скверном расположении духа. 

***  
Утро тоже выдалось мрачным — и уж по меньшей мере необычным. 

Когда Сара Джейн спустилась к завтраку, с кухни тянуло запахом подгоревшего бекона. Агнес стояла на табурете, воздев руку со сковородой, словно позировала для какой-то аллегории. 

— Что ты такое делаешь? — осведомилась Сара Джейн. — Увидела мышь? 

— Она там, — драматически прошептала Агнес и трясущимся пальцем указала вниз.

— Слезай, она не выйдет, пока мы здесь. Клотильда вернётся с прогулки и поймает эту проныру. 

Клотильдой звали чёрно-белую кошку Сары Джейн. 

— Это не мышь! — Агнес так энергично затрясла головой, что оборки на чепце затрепетали. — Я хотела выйти подмести на крыльце, а она шмыгнула и забежала под буфет!

— Кто?

— Я не разглядела! Что-то большое! 

— Корова? — не без яду предположила Сара Джейн.

— Может быть, крыса. 

Это известие миссис Пулман восприняла без радости. Крыс она и сама побаивалась. Тем не менее положение хозяйки обязывало её защищать родные лары и пенаты. Вооружившись шваброй и согнав Агнес с табурета, Сара Джейн наклонилась и заглянула под буфет. В темноте (вовсе не пыльной, поскольку Агнес была трудолюбива и опрятна, да и сама миссис Пулман не чуралась уборки) вправду шевелилось что-то большое и как будто лохматое. Существо не походило ни на крысу, ни на кошку. По правде говоря, больше всего оно походило на книгу с растрёпанными страницами, но эту мысль Сара Джейн отмела как невероятную. 

— По-моему, это маленькая собака, — сказала она.

— Осторожнее, мэм. Она может быть бешеной, — отозвалась Агнес боязливо. — Может, позвать соседей?

— Да, позови капитана Подгляду, и мы вовек от него не отделаемся, — отозвалась Сара Джейн саркастически. — Я погоню её к выходу, а ты встань за дверью и, как только собака выскочит, задвинь засов.

Агнес распахнула дверь. Сара Джейн решительно сунула швабру под буфет. 

Дальнейшее произошло так быстро, что и сам герцог Веллингтон не успел бы сообразить, что к чему. Из-под шкафа выскочило что-то тёмное и быстрое, цапнуло Сару Джейн за лодыжку и, выхватив швабру, унеслось в подвал. Сара Джейн и Агнес услышали, как оно прыгает вниз по ступенькам, а швабра стучит о стены и пол. 

Миссис Пулман закрыла подвальную дверь, задвинула щеколду и, опустившись на табурет, подняла юбки, чтобы осмотреть лодыжку. 

— Бог ты мой, оно вас укусило! — вскрикнула Агнес. 

На белом нитяном чулке красовалось четыре аккуратных дырочки, ткань вокруг которых потемнела от крови. 

— Принеси джину, — сказала Сара Джейн.

Агнес поглядела на хозяйку с одобрением и вынула из буфета бутылку джина, который миссис Пулман держала для особых случаев. Безусловно, сегодняшний случай никак нельзя было назвать заурядным. 

Агнес налила джина в стопочку. Сара Джейн отпила глоток, а остальное вылила на салфетку и, сняв чулок, промыла ранки. 

— Позвать доктора? — спросила Агнес.

Сара Джейн колебалась. Ранки выглядели чистыми и неглубокими, кровотечение уже остановилось. Её немного подташнивало, но миссис Пулман полагала, что это следствие пережитого страха. Тратиться на доктора не хотелось — Сара Джейн копила деньги на новый зимний салоп на меху. Прежде, чем она успела принять решение, в дверь постучали. Женщины переглянулись.

— Кто это, мэм? — глупо спросила Агнес (точно Сара Джейн могла видеть сквозь дверь!)

— Открой и посмотри, — велела миссис Пулман. 

Агнес вышла на крыльцо. Послышался её неуверенный голос, потом другой, мужской. 

— Надеюсь, это не капитан Биссетт, — пробормотала Сара Джейн, спрятала чулок в карман и одернула юбки.

— Тут какой-то джентльмен, — сказала Агнес, задом пятясь в кухню. — Хозяйка занята. Приходите в другой раз.

— Я по срочному делу, — ответил незнакомец, настойчиво продвинувшись вперёд и заставив Агнес ещё немного отступить. — В вашем доме находится вещь, принадлежащая моему хозяину.

Поистине, день выдался неудачным.

— Кто вы такой, сэр, и по какому праву называете нас воровками? — воскликнула Сара Джейн, краснея от гнева. 

Она величественно поднялась с табурета. Впечатление немного подпортил чулок, свисавший из кармана передника. Сара Джейн затолкала его в карман и начала заново.

— По какому праву…

— Я ни в чём вас не обвиняю, мэм, — сказал незнакомец, вежливо снимая шляпу. 

Сара Джейн, собиравшаяся вытеснить незваного гостя туда, откуда он пришёл, остановилась, с сомнением разглядывая его спутанные чёрные волосы, бледное лицо с длинным узким носом и неприятно пронзительными тёмными глазами и добротную, но поношенную одежду. 

— Эта вещь… гм… вторглась к вам сама, без вашего ведома. 

— Как вещь может вторгнуться в чужой дом? — удивилась Сара Джейн. 

— Может, если это волшебная книга, — ответил гость. — Вы, вероятно, слышали о мистере Норрелле?

— Тот самый волшебник!

— Да, мэм, тот самый. Эта книга сбежала из его библиотеки.

Агнес охнула и прикрыла рот ладонью. 

Магия? Сара Джейн кое-что знала о магии. Её бабушка собирала травы и делала из них тесто, а слепленного из теста человечка закапывала в огороде, отчего урожаи у неё всегда бывали обильными, пусть даже всё лето лили дожди. Миссис Пулман очень пригодился бы такой человечек — зарыть его на заднем дворе. К сожалению, родители не позволяли Саре Джейн разговаривать с бабкой, а тем паче перенимать её секреты. От одной мысли об этом отец Сары Джейн превращался в сущего пророка Исайю — грохотал, и клеймил, и производил много ненужного шума. 

После сегодняшних событий миссис Пулман склонна была разделить мнение любезного родителя о волшебниках как о людях безответственных, которым нельзя доверить даже чулки штопать, не то что переделывать реальность. 

— Стало быть, меня укусила книга? — уточнила Сара Джейн.

— Укусила? — переспросил гость.

— Да, когда мы пытались её выгнать, — сказала Сара Джейн и чуть было не показала укушенную лодыжку в подтверждение своих слов, но вовремя опомнилась. — Она в подвале, сэр, и я буду очень рада, если вы меня от неё избавите. Мистеру Норреллу следовало бы лучше приглядывать за своими книгами. А если это входит в ваши обязанности, то должна заметить, что вам следует поучиться у моей служанки Агнес. Вот у неё никогда ничего не убегало: ни молоко, ни варенье. 

— Учту на будущее, — ответил гость. 

Говорил он вежливо, но Саре Джейн показалось, что в глубине души он над нею потешается. 

— Советую проявить осторожность, — сказала она холодно. — Эта книга ужасно сердита, и у неё швабра. 

Гость кивнул и скрылся за подвальной дверью. 

Через минуту из подвала послышался шум борьбы, стук, и кто-то (вряд ли книга) громко чертыхнулся. Немного времени спустя посланец мистера Норрелла выбрался наружу. Книгу он держал замотанной в шейный платок. Руки у него были исцарапаны, на лбу красовалась ссадина, а рукав был порван. 

— Всё в порядке, мэм, — сказал он, слегка задыхаясь и крепко держа вырывавшуюся книгу. — Если почувствуете себя нехорошо, напишите в аббатство Хартфью, на имя Джона Чилдермаса. Мистеру Норреллу писать не трудитесь, он не ответит. 

— Спасибо, — сказала так и не смягчившаяся Сара Джейн. — Я обойдусь.

— По всей вероятности. С вами ничего не должно случиться, она не ядовитая. 

— Нельзя ли узнать, что это за книга, сэр? — спросила Сара Джейн, прежде чем Агнес проводила гостя к дверям. 

— «Застольные песни». Написаны Джоном Каблуком, владетелем усадьбы Краха Всех Надежд. 

— Не хотела бы я оказаться с этим Джоном Каблуком за одним столом, мэм, — сказала Агнес, вернувшись в кухню. 

Несмотря на эти слова, ни Сара Джейн, ни Агнес даже представления не имели, насколько им повезло столкнуться только лишь с застольными песнями Джона Каблука, а не с ним самим. 

***  
Два дня Сара Джейн пролежала в постели. Она горела в лихорадке, место укуса вздулось, а нога вокруг страшно опухла. Агнес со слезами просилась сбегать за доктором. Доктор был нужен, но Сара Джейн не могла за ним послать — что-то заставляло её отвечать отказом. 

— Ох, помрёте вы, мэм, как пить дать помрёте! — заключала Агнес и удалялась, хлюпая носом и растоптанными башмаками. 

— Для чего и дорога, как не для того, чтобы по ней ходить? — говорила Сара Джейн вслед служанке, чем пугала её ещё больше. 

Дважды Сара Джейн просила перо и бумагу, чтобы написать в аббатство Хартфью, и дважды велела унести их обратно. Почему? Потому что по правде говоря, Сара Джейн была упряма, как мул. И поправилась она из чистого упрямства. 

Однажды утром она встала с постели как ни в чём не бывало, умылась холодной водой, растёрла лицо накрахмаленным льняным полотенцем, отчего её щёки стали красными и блестящими, как яблоки, заплела волосы в косу и уложила её на затылке «ракушкой». 

Агнес позабыла задёрнуть шторы, и Сара Джейн даже не подходя к окну знала, что капитан Биссетт глазеет на неё — возможно даже, через старую подзорную трубу (несколько раз она видела отблеск линзы). Но сегодня миссис Пулман волновали совсем другие вещи.

Её волновали сны. В этих снах она оказывалась в удивительных местах: то на мосту, перекинутом через бескрайнюю туманную пропасть, то на развилке бесконечных коридоров, один из которых, как она точно знала, вёл в Ад, а второй — в парламент, а то — на дороге, тянувшейся через вересковую пустошь. Удивительно, но все эти пугающие места казались Саре Джейн столь же обыкновенными, как улица Мэйпоул. 

Этими снами и объяснялись странные слова Сары Джейн: «Для чего и дорога, как не для того, чтобы по ней ходить?» 

Любопытно, что и сейчас, очнувшись от бреда, Сара Джейн какой-то частью своей души всё ещё оставалась на тех самых дорогах, а точнее сказать — знала, что при желании сможет на них вернуться. Зеркало, висевшее над туалетным столиком, блестело в сумраке, как лужа на вересковой пустоши, и в определённом ракурсе в нём можно было увидеть не лондонское небо, а отражение того, чужого неба, простиравшегося над дорогами из снов. 

Несмотря на протесты Агнес, просившей хозяйку полежать ещё хоть денёк, Сара Джейн оделась и сходила в зеленную лавку, а потом к мяснику. Сделав покупки, она должна была вернуться домой, но вместо этого свернула в какой-то переулок и дошла по нему до пустыря, на котором росла одинокая яблоня. 

Корявое старое дерево мрачно вздымало к небу чёрные сучья, влажно блестевшие в тусклом свете, исходившем от облаков. Оно выглядело забытым и отчаявшимся, словно какой-то гигант выгнал его из своего сада за непослушание. 

Сара Джейн долго смотрела на него, потом покачала головой, что-то прошептала и пошла домой. 

***  
После нападения волшебной книги миновал месяц. 

Со всей Англии поступали странные слухи: толковали о возвращении Короля-ворона, о восстановлении троп и мостов, ведущих в Страну фей, о том, что мистер Норрелл погиб, сражаясь с другим чародеем, Джонатаном Стренджем — нет, не погиб, а исчез в волшебной стране — нет, они со Стренджем выстроили башню из тьмы и в ней плетут заговор против британской короны — напротив, раскрыли ужасный заговор, составленный французами, стакнувшимися с эльфами. 

Сара Джейн и Агнес между тем занимались своим маленьким хозяйством и на слухи внимания не обращали. 

Укус книги как будто прошёл бесследно. Миссис Пулман купила зимний салоп на меху, башмаки для Агнес и ещё одно зеркало, которое повесила в кухне напротив двери. Для чего? Бог весть. Агнес первое время вздрагивала, натыкаясь взглядом на своё отражение, но вскоре привыкла. 

Кажется, всё шло по-прежнему, разве что в доме Сары Джейн множились маленькие странности. 

Вдруг перестало киснуть молоко — по два-три дня стояло свежим, будто только из-под коровы. Ушли все крысы и мыши, так что Клотильде приходилось ходить на мыший промысел к соседям. Чулки долго не рвались, а пятна на испачканной одежде отстирывалась сразу. Пропавшие вещи тотчас находились, а упавшая посуда не разбивалась. 

Агнес не знала, что и думать, а миссис Пулман как будто ничего не замечала.

— Это всё книга, — сказала Сара Джейн, будучи прямо спрошенной. — Она меня заразила. 

Агнес пискнула.

— Она меня заразила волшебством, — объяснила Сара Джейн. — Я не смогу выстроить башню из тьмы или сделать так, чтобы церковные статуи разговаривали, могу только заставить молоко не киснуть. Это маленькое волшебство, и я не уверена, что его надолго хватит. Мне кажется, оно уже выдыхается.

— Может быть, — сказала Агнес, собираясь с мыслями, — может быть, пока оно не выдохлось, вам что-нибудь сделать с капитаном Подглядой? 

— Знаешь, а ведь я как раз об этом думала, — ответила Сара Джейн весело и улыбнулась так странно, что служанка тут же пожалела о своём предложении.

***  
Ночь выдалась скверная, северный ветер заставлял ёжиться от холода. Дорога была покрыта мокрым снегом, скользившим под подошвами. Сара Джейн миновала зеленную лавку, потом — магазинчик мясника, прошла переулком до пустыря и остановилась, глядя на старую яблоню.

Белые хлопья падали на корявые ветви. 

— Никому-то ты не нужна, — сказала миссис Пулман. 

Резкий порыв ветра заставил яблоню застонать, точно она и впрямь жаловалась на свою сиротскую долю. 

Сара Джейн присела и коснулась пальцами воды в луже, посмотрела на небо, прислушалась к завыванию ветра и, щёлкнув пальцами, что-то прошептала. 

Дерево закряхтело; затрещали ветви, заскрипел ствол. Корни, словно огромные змеи, выпростались из земли. Сара Джейн поманила яблоню за собой и пошла прочь, не торопясь и не медля. Дерево ковыляло за ней, роняя на мостовую комья земли. На улице в этот час не оказалось ни души, и это было кстати: миссис Пулман не собиралась никого пугать. 

Чтобы завести яблоню на свой двор, Саре Джейн пришлось пройти задами и обвалить часть соседской ограды. 

— Вот твоё место. 

Дерево осело, раскинув корни, погрузило их в землю, внедрилось, встряхнулось, расправило ветви, заслоняя спальню Сары Джейн от чужого взгляда, и устроилось так по-хозяйски, точно всегда тут росло.

Сара Джейн тихо, удовлетворённо улыбнулась. 

— Вот и конец вашим забавам, мистер Подгляда! — сказал она.

Ежели будет настаивать, одной крысой в Лондоне станет больше. А жизнь у крысы в Лондоне ох какая трудная!


End file.
